Konsōgan
---- |clan=Kinmotsu Clan |debut manga=57 |debut anime=65 |shippuden=No |debut movie=The Last: Naruto the Movie |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Konsōgan (魂葬写, Literally Meaning:Soul Funeral Eye) is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, appearing in individuals within the Kinmotsu Clan. The Konsōgan is famous for its infamous ability over Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that became the clans signature skills, characterised as holders of . It's power has became the clans most prized bloodline in the Land of Raven. Appearance The Konsōgan is characterized a royal green eye with a white circle that surrounds the pupil. Within the circle a yellow sakura flower surround the pupil with four green pollen stems. The eye glows dull green when not active but a holder of this eye has shown to have it's flower center spin and glowing errie green flame in color while others flower color are ice blue and rosey pink. This eye has been complimented on its beauty for it has been the Kinmotsu clans insignia on every banner. Acquisition Unlike any dōjutsu awakening that requires certain conditions to unlock that bloodline limit within clans, the Konsōgan requires the exposure of sage energy that would evoke the Dōjutsu. The exposure to the sage energy at a young age which would trigger the brain to release a special of chakra and combine with the sage energy within the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Konsōgan, this result has shown to awaken within 16% of the clans population while it awakens in the present of death; for that reason the Konsōgan is described as . This eye is potentially brings out the negative emotions of a person that possess it, making it harder to not succumb to the darker side of power since it consumes the wielder, driving them to sheer madness and lust for power. In the series Mizuki Kinmotsu awakened this eye after near death experience herself but it makes the user nauseous and sick after using it during their first time, giving them excellent perception of the user's Life Force energy but they sight of any life energy would be to bright for first time users that awaken it, forcing them adjust to the energy around them. Abilities The Konsōgan grants the wielder three broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Necromancy" (降霊術の眼, Kōreijutsu no Me), "Eye of Infinite Creation" (無限創造の眼, Mugen Sōzō no Me). Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, Mizuki noted that the Konsōgan can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these three categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities. *The "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) grants the user the ability to read and enhance they're perception in battle allowing them to match they're enemy in speed (although other members showed the ability to fight without his). *The "Eye of Necromancy" (降霊術の眼, Kōreijutsu no Me) is a powerful ability only a few could master in they're lifetime. This power grants the user to take ans give life to those they wish to protect, also this power allows them to resurrect the dead for as long the user is casting it. The user can utilize this power to augment they're body with the life force they choose to take but this power can corrupt those who over use it displaying green markings near the eyes Category:Dōjutsu